Hachaverim Shel Barney
Plot Cast Barney's Voice - Avi Termin / Chini Friedlander Barney's Costume - Josh Sagguie Buba Bon's Voice - Tsipi Mor Buba Bon's Costume - Penny Abraham Bee Ben's Voice - Tsipi Mor Bee Ben's Costume - Kaitlin Licholn Season 1 (1997) # The Queen of Make-Believe # A Family is Love # Hands Up on Your Head # Eating Right with Barney # Shapes and Colors # Traveling with Barney # It’s Fun to Share # i’m Not Afraid Anymore # Happy Birthday # Aleph Bet # A Gardener Grows Grain in the Garden # Be a Friend # I Love Bugs # Five Senses # Music is Fun # Hi, Neighbor # We Went on a Hike # Please and Thank You # Carnival of Numbers # Doctor Barney is Here # Oh, What a Day # It’s Good At Home # Halfa # Everyone is Special Season 2 (1998-2000) # Play Safely # Four Seasons # On Barney’s Farm # Keep the Earth Clean # World Music # Fall Festival # Our Grandparents # Classroom Helper # A Goose on the Run # Sounds of the Forest # I Can Too # Grown-Up for a Day # I Can Draw Too # Baby Bop’s Birthday # Fun At Exercise Circus # Our Favorite Things # Healthy Teeth # Being Safely # Make-Believe Pretend Fun # Animals From A To Z # Families Are Special # Planting on Very Garden # We Fitted Shoes # There’s Room for Everyone # Firefighter Safety # Surprise Party # Scavenger Hunt Fun # Making New Friends # A Warm Home # Musical Cleaner # Our Pets # Fishy Friends # Animal Homes # Rainy Days, Indoor Fun # Safari Visitors # Pleasant Voyage # BJ’s Hats # Flying in a Airplanes Season 3 (2001) # School Days # Are You Happy # Money Fun # Rhythm Fun # Clock Fun # Special Delivery # Building Fun # Tradition Fun # Picture Health Fun # Ball Fun # Mystery Fun # Bear Hunt # Restaurant Fun # Tree Fun # Keeping Clean # Easy Breezy Fun # Mixed Fun # Family Fun # Pond Fun Season 4 (2002) # Fun at the Farm # Books Fun # Trading Places Fun # Safety Fun # Circle Friends Fun # One and Only # Band Fun # It’s Fun Trying New Things # Colors Fun # Wild Wild West # Days of the Week # Treasure Hunt # Royal Fun # Honey Fun # First Things Fun # Here Comes Aunt Rachel # Rainy Days Fun # Easy Does Fun # Alphabet Fun # Special Mouse # Package Friendship Fun Season 5 (2003) # Imagine Fun # Bugs Fun # Fun with Grandparents # Snack Fun # Sunny Snowy Fun # Art Fun # Five Kinds # Counting Fun # Zoo Adventure Fun # Birthday Party # Exercise Fun # Brushing Teeth Fun # Here Comes Mother Goose # Job Fun # Happy Homes # Garden Fun # I Can Do it # Firetruck Fun # Ready Set Go Fun # Special Fun Home Videos (1997-2002) # Barney and the Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show # Barney and the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes # Barney and the Backyard Gang: A Day at the Beach # Barney and the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa # Barney and the Backyard Gang: Campfire Sing-Along # Barney and the Backyard Gang: Barney Goes To School # Barney and the Backyard Gang: Rock With Barney # Barney’s Magical Musical Adventure # Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island # Barney’s Talent Show # Barney’s Fun and Games # Barney’s 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Once Upon a Time # Barney’s Sense-Sational Day # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney’s Adventure Bus # Barney’s Good Day, Good Night # It’s Time for Counting # Barney in Outer Space # Barney’s Halloween Party # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let’s Play School # Barney’s Night Before Christmas # Barney’s Super Singing Circus # Come on Over to Barney’s House # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Barney: Let’s Go To The Zoo # You Can Be Anything # Barney’s Beach Party Movie (1998) # Barney’s Great Adventure: The Movie Live Shows (1997-2004) # Barney and the Backyard Gang: Barney in Concert # Barney Live in New York City # Barney’s Big Surprise # Barney’s Musical Castle # Barney’s Colorful World Live